à flux tendu
by selene-san
Summary: Ils sont jeunes, encore à l'université et ont déjà un don pour se créer des ennuis. Oneshot hypothétique sur le début de la longue amitié qui va liée notre basketteur et notre psychopathe préféré.


**À Flux tendu**

_Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu dans les livres, quel est l'élément déclencheur de la drôle d'amitié entre deux personnalités aussi différentes et (soyons honnêtes) instables que celles de Myron et Win. Voilà donc ma version des faits du point de vu de Win, à l'époque où ils ne sont encore que deux universitaires bien banals avec des préoccupations d'étudiants_.

_Aucun des personnages de l'œuvre de Harlan Coben ne m'appartient. _

* * *

><p>La lumière du soleil sur mon visage me sort doucement des bras de Morphée. Mais ce n'est pas parce que cette stupide boule de terre et d'eau a effectué une rotation complète que je vais sortir du lit. Je retiens difficilement un grognement, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller pour détourner ma peau déjà halée des rayons solaires. Les yeux fermés, j'essaie de profiter pour quelques instants encore des horribles sac de toiles bourrées de plumes d'oies que l'administration a la mauvaise foi d'appeler oreillers. Mon corps se tend en un instant. Odeur inconnue. L'oreiller n'est pas le mien, tout comme le lit. Je feins de dormir alors que tous mes sens finissent de se réveiller pour retrouver des repères. J'entends le tumulte de voix au dehors comme un orchestre sans rythme composé de vieilles casseroles rouillées... et trouées. Je suis à Duke, dans le bâtiment N, celui des chambres universitaires. L'ambiance de la pièce me paraît familière et l'odeur sur l'oreiller me rappelle quelque chose maintenant que les dernières brumes se dissipent de ma conscience. Il n'empêche que là j'ai la désagréable impression que ma tête va exploser, répandant des confettis vermeils sur les murs de la chambre -ce qui enrichirait sans nul doute la décoration déjà lugubre. Je tente en vain de me souvenir de comment le marteau piqueur qui résonne si fort a atterri dans un coin de ma tête. Combien de verres ? Combien de filles ? Sauf que là l'odeur sur l'oreiller appartient plutôt à un membre du sexe fort. Et merde ! Une image se dessine en arrière plan dans mon cerveau. L'odeur a maintenant un visage et par la même occasion un nom et une identité : Myron Bolitar, compagnon de chambrée. Ma respiration se fluidifie. La question est qu'est ce que je fous dans son lit ? J'ouvre les yeux, un peu sceptique et anxieux sur la suite des évènements.<p>

Mon regard est agressé par la lumière vive qui entre telle un raz de marée par la fenêtre ouverte. Tout est blanc autour de moi. Enfin plutôt jaune passé une fois que mes yeux se sont habitués à la luminosité. Je suis bien allongé dans le lit de Myron, c'est à dire dans le lit du dessous. La chambre abrite en tout et pour tout un lit superposé, deux bureaux disposés dans les coins de la pièce et leurs armoires adjacentes ainsi qu'un radiateur de poche à la peinture écaillée et au robinet rouillé placé intelligemment sous l'unique fenêtre à l'isolation sonore et thermique inexistante. Une parfaite chambre de pénitencier. Surtout quand on a toujours vécu en châteaux ou villas luxueuses. Le sort avait de plus réclamé que j'abrite l'une de ses créatures trop grandes qui frappent un balle au sol à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Myron Bolitar, basketteur de son état. Je me redresse légèrement avec la ferme intention de rejoindre ma propre couchette quand mes lèvres laissent échapper un cri de douleur. Mon corps vibre sous moi et je me fais violence pour rester en appui sur les coudes. Soucieux de ma condition physique, je dresse un rapide bilan : respiration laborieuse et bandages poitrines. Je pouvais presque voir la radiographie de mes côtes fêlées. Une image comme fil conducteur vers ma mémoire.

Une fête au campus en l'honneur de la qualification hypothétique de notre équipe locale de ballon rond en demi finale du championnat inter college. Plus que pour célébrer le jeu de pieds d'une bande de « m'as tu vu », j'ai commencé à brancher une fille assez mignonne pour une troisième mi-temps. La blonde plantureuse dans la poche et mes verres secs, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise d'apprendre que Barbie stone faisait partie de la chasse gardée du capitaine de l'équipe de foot. En temps normal, je n'aurais aucune difficultés à me défaire de cette bande de tapettes qui s'est excitée sur moi. Ma tête de gentil fils à papa devait pas leur revenir : hautain et plein aux as. Sauf que je ne suis pas gentil. J'ai arrangé la tête du premier en lui aplatissant le nez d'un mouvement brusque du bras. Mon talon droit a heurté sans douceur l'estomac d'un second qui s'est laissé tomber à genoux pour rendre ses boyaux alcoolisés dans un concert guttural assez poétique. J'ai fait quelques pas en arrière pour éviter toutes éclaboussures. C'est à ce moment que tout a déraillé.

Un petit crétin sournois a frappé l'arrière de ma tête avec un truc dur. Fort. Tout s'est mis à tanguer : le sourire sadique du mec et les regards mauvais de ses copains. Pas le temps de m'enfuir et plus la lucidité pour esquiver, je suis tombé à terre où des baskets - heureusement pour moi non crantées - sont venues embrasser mon torse et mon dos. La tête toujours sonnée, protégée par mes bras maigrelets, je commençais vraiment à regretter à être sorti sans mon quarante quatre quand il est arrivé. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'une autre de ces brutes voulait essayer le nouveau ballon de foot dont je devais être la mascotte ce soir, mais les coups ont bientôt cessé de pleuvoir et les voix s'échauffaient autour de moi. Un mec grand. Un blanc. Les premiers aperçus de mon temps mort. Moi qui détestait les à priori en fonction du physique, je rangeais directement le nouveau venu dans une case rien qu'en voyant la marque de ces pompes de sport. De toutes manières, avec le goudron comme matelas, je pouvais pas objectivement critiquer sa coiffure. Bon sang, on se serait cru dans une série télévisée de seconde zone. Et à ce moment, le héros sort de la nuit pour venir en aide à la malheureuse victime... blablabla...

Ma poitrine me faisait souffrir, chaque inspiration enfonçait d'avantage un pieu dans mes poumons. Il en fallait plus pour m'achever. Alors que les footeux se désintéressaient de moi pour montrer les dents à Myron, je me suis redressé d'un bond en projetant mon talon dans l'omoplate du petit sournois. Rancunier le blondinet. Il y a eu un craquement sonore, comme les pétards des papillotes de Noël, beaucoup de cris aussi. Ça ne changeait rien. J'ai repoussé la douleur au loin et suis passé en mode automatique. Ma cage thoracique semblait se broyer de l'intérieur, la nausée menaçait de me faire rendre mon diner et mes mèches blondes collaient à mon front à cause de l'effort fourni pour maintenir mon corps à la verticale. Mes atémis perdaient en puissance et en précision mais le nombre d'adversaires diminuaient. Pire que les articles portant une étiquette rouge le premier jour des soldes. Un peu en retrait à ma gauche, le fou du ballon orange semblait également faire bonne récolte, à cela que les siens bougeaient encore et pouvaient détaller sans demander d'autographes. À partir de là, une nuit sombre a tout englouti. Mon voisin de chambre m'avait probablement épargné une petit virée à l'hôpital, il n'empêche que ma fierté en avait pris un coup. Me rallongeant dans le lit, je me promis de reprendre avec d'autant plus d'assiduité les cours de Maître Tae Woung. Leçon d'humilité ou leçon d'amitié ? Je replonge dans un sommeil réparateur.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment cherché à connaître cet espèce d'ado attardé avec qui je partageais mes neuf mètres carrés règlementaires. Le regard un peu trop brillant et le sourire facile, il semblait toujours croquer la vie à pleines dents. Un descendant de clowns ou alors un gosse traumatisé par les cassettes de Winnie The Pooh . Mon sourire, si rare qu'il fut, évoquait d'avantage celui du Joker – dernière adaptation cinématographique. La peau blanche comme s'il avait été lavé à l'eau de javel durant ses premières années, il n'avait pas franchement la bonne couleur pour jouer au basket aux États Unis. Par contre niveau carrure, il ne s'était pas loupé. Pointure quarante sept, la tête heurtait toujours quelques encadrures de portes – à force de perdre des neurones, le malheureux ne semblait jamais se rappeler qu'il faisait une tête de plus que tout le monde et se payait la suivante avec le même regard étonné. Tous les membres trop longs, il devait se recroqueviller en position fœtal pour garder ses orteils au chaud. Pas étonnant que dès la fin des cours, il court partout, je ne sais même pas comment il réussissait à coincer ses jambes sous nos minuscules tables d'amphi toute la journée. Pas chiant, il était plutôt du genre couche tôt et ne ramenait que rarement de la compagnie pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air. En contre partie, il avait fallu que je tombe sur le seul mec du campus qu'une bourrasque de vent un peu violente suffisait à réveiller. Partir et rentrer de mes petites expéditions nocturnes étaient devenus un vrai défi. Avec pour pénalités : un vieux plancher en bois grinçant et une porte aux gonds rouillés.

Devant mon désintérêt à tout ce qui excluait ma petite personne, il avait semblé se ranger à l'opinion générale : je n'étais qu'un petit bourge hautain et désagréable comme seuls les aristocrates peuvent l'être. Une étiquette qui me laissait de marbre. Mais m'attirait quelques attentions particulières. Des déclarations enflammées... généralement les gens préféraient se limiter à un seul round. J'avais été particulièrement satisfait de l'ambiance silencieuse et indifférente de notre chambre. J'avais occulté sa présence et le voir venir à mon aide m'a laissé un peu sceptique. N'étant pas un fan de baston, je me demandais quelles étaient les raisons qui l'avait poussé à se mettre à dos le club de foot. Ni pour mes traits délicats, ni pour mon porte feuille en tout cas. Au loin, une cloche à sonner midi. Bientôt le bâtiment résonnerait du martellement de chaussures sur le parquet gris et des grincements stridents des marches du vieil escalier principal. Avec des gestes lents et prudents, je me suis extrait des draps avec la ferme intention de me préparer pour assister aux cours de l'après midi. Hors de question de laisser ces minables entretenir l'espoir qu'ils m'aient blessé. Ce serait trop cruel...

Le problème avec les côtes fêlées c'est que dès qu'on respire ou qu'on ouvre la bouche, ça fait un mal de chien. Je vous raconte pas le pied quand il s'agit de s'habiller. Bref vingt trois minutes plus tard, je contemple mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain commune. Elle est vide à cette heure, les étudiants préférant investir des pièces où on a autre chose qu'un morceau de savon à se mettre sous la dent. Les cheveux blonds parfaitement peignés, les ongles manucurés, la peau avec un hale légèrement bronzé sans aucune traces d'équimoses et l'uniforme sans un pli, on pourrait presque dire que j'ai ma tête des bons jours.

- T'es malade de te trimbaler comme ça !

Je me retourne lestement pour faire face à Myron. Mon examen narcissique me conforte plutôt dans mon apparence soignée alors que sa joue garde apparemment un souvenir de notre soirée. Les sourcils froncés, il semble légèrement soucieux comme un gars qui hésite entre deux chemises tout aussi moche l'une que l'autre avant son premier rencart. J'attrape un gant de toilette rempli de glaçons et le lui lance. Avec un rictus narquois, je hausse simplement les épaules.

- Vu que t'as oublié le bifteck pour ta joue met au moins un peu de glace, ça t'évitera de ressembler à un ballon ma poule.

Les yeux écarquillés, il frise le ridicule. C'est dans des moments comme ceux là que la bouche tombe par terre pour laisser une langue rouge se dérouler à la manière d'un tapis roulant... enfin dans le genre de films qu'il devait regarder. Remarque, il a de quoi être choqué, en dix secondes je viens de lui adresser plus de mots qu'en trois semaines. Mais bon pas de quoi en faire une syncope. Non ! Attendez je crois qu'il recommence à bouger. Un sourire complice naît sur ses lèvres – définitivement un coup de Winnie – et il place le gant sur sa joue gauche avant de poser son sac à dos rouge vif sur le carrelage.

- Le bifteck rentrait pas dans mon sac ce midi, par contre je t'ai pris quelques trucs à grignoter si t'as faim et t'arrive à mâcher.

Ça sonne définitivement comme une provocation avec sa voix, ou alors c'est le reflet du soleil sur le sol qui rend ses yeux plus brillants que d'habitude. Heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pris que des trucs faciles à manger. Trois tubes de compote de poche vidés et le niveau d'une boisson énergisante en chute libre, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Sa joue aussi apparemment, elle a un peu désenflée. On a l'air bien tiens ! Lui, sur la chaise en bois du bureau, le gant vert pelucheux pressé contre sa joue meurtrie et moi assis sur la literie bleue marine de son lit. Nos regards refusent de se croiser mais difficile de fixer autre chose dans la chambre pendant plus de deux minutes sans passer pour un autiste. Effectivement, les règles de savoir vivre me dictent de le remercier mais j'ai toujours eu mon propre code moral à suivre. Je déteste le fait d'être redevable envers quelqu'un. Je dois déjà la vie à mes parents, allez tenter de racheter les parts vingt et un ans après.

- Désolé.

Un sourcil parfait – celui de droite – accueille ses excuses. Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de me faire là ? Bon ok, m'obliger à dormir sous un drap quatre vingt quinze pour cent coton est déjà un crime en soi mais je peux, quand la situation l'impose, être magnanime et passer l'éponge au vu des circonstances particulières. Ses mains retiennent toute son attention. Il faut s'y attendre mon vieux, avec un ballon de basket toute la journée la peau se dessèche.

Pause publicitaire pour une nouvelle crème norvégienne – aujourd'hui pour qu'une crème réparatrice se vende, elle doit forcément avoir un rapport avec la Norvège.

- Je sais que j'aurais pas du me mêler de tes affaires. C'était pas mes oignons mais t'étais tout seul contre eux cinq, et...

- J'aurais pu me débrouillé seul.

- ...

- T'es arrivé à un moment assez critique. Désolé pour la droite de Zizou.

Content de toi j'espère, réussir à m'extorquer des excuses de la sorte. Non ! N'essaie même pas de me regarder avec cet air là ou je te brise l'omoplate en cinq endroit différents. Ça me met hors de moi d'en devoir une à cet imbécile heureux. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je lui renvoie la balle une fois et l'affaire est classée. Pas question de m'encombrer d'un gugusse pareil pendant bien longtemps.

* * *

><p>Son expression est toujours à mourir de rire dans ces moments là. Un mélange d'horreur et de fascination, beaucoup d'étonnement aussi, pour changer. Le scénario a beau se répéter, je ne m'ennuie pas. Le pétard, la tomate trop mure qui explose et le jus rouge vermeil qui arrose le bitume mouillé. La vie d'un homme est beaucoup plus fragile qu'il n'y paraît. On remarquerait peut être des résidus de cerveau à droite, à gauche en utilisant une loupe binoculaire – lentille x100 - on remarquerait sans doute l'odeur de la poudre mélangée à celle de la pluie. N'en doutez pas, tout cela n'est qu'une mise en scène, j'adore le spectacle. Tout est toujours comme un vieux long métrage en noir et blanc avec Myron. Ça fait longtemps que je lui ai renvoyé l'ascenseur mais depuis je m'y suis presque attaché à ce grand gamin qui semble sortir du monde des Bisounours. Il a cette croyance -naïve- en l'être humain, qui le met dans des situations impossibles, qui me surprend toujours et qui me pousse lentement à croire qu'il reste encore un cœur dans ce corps élancé et dandy. Que la chaleur du trente huit dans ma main, que le rouge sombre autour du cadavre et que la pluie qui effacera tout cela ne sont que les détails d'un tableau plus lumineux. Je déconseille néanmoins au peintre de croiser mon chemin.<p> 


End file.
